


Meeting Swapfells

by LunaXXMoon1



Series: What Ifs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Razz not being an ass, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a good brother, alphys is metioned, assuptions, i guess, slim sucks ass at games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: Just a drabble of the swapfells meeting their other selves.





	Meeting Swapfells

“ _Hello!_

_You are the new universe that has popped up! We have invited you to an au party that has been held in your honor!  Drinks and food will be provided! Please come to Gaster’s door and ask for universe 2 for the party!_

_-Your Alternate Selves_ “

Well. That was more intense than what he was expecting. Alternate universe’s where there were alternate them’s? Sans smirked. This was perfect. This is the perfect opportunity to gather information on their other selves.

“Papyrus!” He yelled, calling for his brother. His brother rushed into the room, looking panicked.

“Yes, Sans?” He said to his brother with concern. Sans scoffed. His brother was to nice. He was going to get killed someday. But he wasn’t going to let that happen.

He tossed his brother the note. His brother caught it skillfully, probably from all the things thrown at him, like axes from Alphys. Papyrus read the note in about a few seconds and gave it back to Sans. He decided to speak up and say “So, are we going?”.

Sans smirked and said “Yes, but the bet is still active”. Papyrus scowled, and growled, hoping he’d be able to get out of it.

“Fine. What do you want me to do . . . Milord” Papyrus said, while blushing a quiet orange color. “Carry me to the door” Sans ordered. His brother picked him up bridal style and walked out the house.

Papyrus smirked “You just wanted to be taller for a few minutes didn’t you?”. The Sans blushed a bright red and yelled a loud ‘Shut UP’!

The Papyrus used a shortcut to go to waterfall and continued walking o Gaster’s door. He opened it and walked in. Papyrus looked confused on how to actually get there so Sans took a guess. “Take us to universe two” Sans said, sounding unsure of himself.

The room shifted and when it finished, a light red door was in front of the brothers. Papyrus put Sans down and then he proceeded to open the door. Papyrus opened the door and they were faced with a dark place, similar to theirs. It was dusty, and dark.

They walked through the door, when the heard a crumple of paper. Sans looked down to see he was standing on paper. He picked it up and looked at it confusingly.

“ _Hi!_

_If you made it here than that means you are in underfell. Just go to snowdin, and you should see a copy of your house, and that is where the party is! Just knock on the door and say ‘knock knock’!_

_-Your alternate selves_ “

Sans snorted. The person who wrote these notes sure liked to capture emotion and put it into their notes. Papyrus read over his shoulder and teleported them in front of their house. It looked similar enough, but it felt different?

Papyrus knocked on the door and said a small and quiet ‘knock knock’ under his breath, but it was still audible.

You could hear a soft ‘nyeh heh heh’ from the other side of the door. The voice on the other side said “Who’s there?”

“Lettuce” Papyrus replied.

“Lettuce, who?”

Lettuce in, it’s cold out here“

The voice chuckled at the terrible joke and opened the door. The voice’s person definitely looked more friendly than he imagined. He had a orange hoodie with cargo shorts. He was smoking a cigarette, and he was smiling.

“Nice to meet you. I’m an alternate you” He pointed to Papyrus. Huh. Sans looked annoyed and said “ _Wow_. Couldn’t tell”.

The Papyrus looked taken aback by Sans’ voice. He calmed down and said “Come on in. The other’s are waiting”

Sans took that as an invitation and walked in, tugging on his Papyrus’ collar. His brother looked confused, but Sans looked at him with a look that said ‘this-is-what-you-get-for-being-slow’. His Papyrus nodded and walked, with his collar being pulled. They walked into the living room to see more versions of themselves.

Sans let go of his collar when he heard a gasp from one of them. He was suddenly slammed against a wall. It looked like another Sans. He was wearing a suit and he looked  _mad_. His eye was glowing and he had a gun pointed to his head.

“Are you abusing your brother?” He asked menacingly. However, Sans wasn’t fazed, just offended.

“What?! No! He’s my brother, why would I do that?!” He yelled at his other self. He didn’t seem to believe him.

“Don’t lie to me” He said. Sans glanced at his Papyrus, who looked like a smug little shit who knew what he was doing.

“That’s right milord, do tell us if you’re an abuser or not” Papyrus said with a smug face. This caused his grip to get stronger and more people to get up. Instead of getting pinned to the wall, he fell to the ground.

“SANS, NO!” a voice said. Sans only saw a glimpse of who said that. It seemed that was a innocent looking Papyrus.

“I have to bro, his brother called him ‘milord’ that’s a clear clue of being abused!”  The Sans replied back.

Next thing Sans knew, he was lifted in the air with blue magic. Now he panicked. He summoned a bone and threw it dangerously close to a Sans with lots of red. On top of the blue magic, Sans was coated with another layer of magic, except this time, it was red magic.

“DON’T HURT MY BROTHER” A Papyrus said. He looked like an energetic Papyrus that was in the royal guard.

Sans was outraged. He glared at his brother, who held his hands up in defense. “You little shit! Help me right now!” He yelled at his brother. His brother smiled “Call off the bet”. “NEVER!” He bellowed back at his brother. “What bet?” The sans who pinned him against the wall asked.

Sans smirked. “The asshole over there was bragging about his gaming skills and he bet if I could beat him in three rounds of Cs:Go, he had to call me milord, and do whatever I want, as long as it is in reason”.

He fell to the floor with a groan. The sans looked a bit guilty, but he didn’t care. “So do we have nicknames? Kinda gonna be hard to call everyone Sans and Papyrus” Papyrus asked the others.

“OH YES! I’M THE ORIGINAL PAPYRUS SO WE CALL ME THAT ALONG WITH SANS. THAT IS STRETCH AND BLUEBERRY” He pointed to the skeleton who opened the door and a skeleton who was very round and blue.

“THAT IS EDGE AND RED” He pointed to the angry skeleton who yelled and the sans he almost hit. “THAT IS MAFIA, AND THAT IS SNIPER!” He pointed to a skeleton wearing a orange suit and the skeleton who pinned him.

“Okay. Call me Razz, and my brother Slim” Razz said to the other skeletons. From what he gathered, these skeletons hated abusing.

“SO, uh, DO YOU WANT TO PLAY MARIO CART?” Blueberry asked. Razz smirked, and his right eye glowed. His brothers left eye glowed orange. His brother’s arm was on top of the door was and he was leaning against the doorway.

“Sure. Say, do you wanna make a bet?”


End file.
